Harry Potter and the Heir to Gryffindor
by SBGrl925
Summary: *CHAP. 4 IS UP!* Vodemort is back and more powerful than before... Harry stumbles across...HIS DAUGTHER?!Harry can't believe it either, not fluffy, mushy, or soft in any manner.R
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Note to beloved readers: I revised and edited this story because the earlier version was very short and kind of confusing. Once again all reviews are very welcome and I own none of the characters; WB has them. The dream There was a knock at the door of a small country house, a doctor was carrying a bag with equipment and was obviously nervous from his shaking. A young man with dark hair opened the door; he looked completely disheveled with his hair spreading in every direction. '' She's a month early, Tom, this is not good at all, you should have brought her to the town where there is proper equipment to take care of such things as this.'' The doctor said as he quickly unpacked his black bag. '' Where is Elizabeth?'' '' She's in our room.'' The man replied without while showing the doctor the small dimly lit room with nothing but a small bed and night stand. Elizabeth was on the bed covered in sweat and breathing heavy. Her hair was turned black from all the sweat on her, and she started to moan out in pain. '' She's having contractions, how far apart have they been?'' '' I can't tell, but they've been coming more often and lasting longer.'' The man replied putting his hand on his forehead and running his hand through his hair. ''I want you to get me a basin full of warm water and lots of towels'' The doctor said and made his way over to the bed. '' I need you to breath Elizabeth. Can you do that for me?' She nodded her head, and began to take bigger breaths. ''AHH!'' She pierced through the silence. The young man with black hair came back to the room arms full with a small basin of water and some dirty towels. '' She's really close now.won't be very long now. that's it Elizabeth keeping breathing.now push.good girl.'' The doctor reached down and a slimy blood bundle was screaming and wiggling. ''Is it a boy or a girl doctor?'' The man asked anxiously leaning over trying to get a better look. '' You are the proud parents of a. baby girl!'' The young man stepped back. A look of surprise overtook him and he continued to shake his head. '' No, no that can't be right. it was meant to be a boy.'' He stepped back to the door way. '' What was that again, Tom?'' the doctor asked as he handed the baby over to its mother. ''NO!!'' A shadow passed over his face and his face became contorted, his eyes began to dance with fire and a new wave spread over his body and began to shake. '' You shall pay you dirty muggles!''He screamed and uttered one of the four unforgivable curses, a flash of green light appeared and the young woman's head slumped over causing the baby to cry and the doctor dropped dead on the spot. The man walked over to the bed and picked up the baby. '' You may not be so useless after all.I have plans for you little one.'' A twisted grin spread across his face and he let out a hallow laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************* Harry Potter awoke with a start and began to panting. He grabbed for his glasses and hastily put them on. He flinched in pain. Harry placed his hand on his scar and it felt like someone had pressed hot wire on it. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve to his pj's and made his way over to his window. He looked up and saw the same hopelessly messy haired boy with dark green eyes that he always saw. He slowly walked over to his bed again and heard Hedwig softly hoot in her sleep. He tried to remember the rest of his ream but it was quickly slipping away like sand in an hourglass. He had seen a young man. he had seen him before but where. then it hit him like a wet towel. He had seen Tom Riddle or more commonly known Lord as Voldemont. 


	2. Chapter 2: Hard Knock Life

To Readers: Yippee!!!!! Wahoo!!!! I received 2 reviews! Thanks to rosezgarden and valeries26 (still trying to fix that spacing problem.need a little help).  
  
And now we join Harry in the Heir to Gryffindor.. *smoky mist and magical music* Chapter2: The Hard Knock Life Harry needed to pull himself together; after all it was just a dream he thought to himself, who was he kidding though? The last time he had a dream it had been real, but then again there was something different about this one. Harry tried to remember but the pictures were slipping out of grasp and all that he could piece together was that Voldemort wasn't the same person he had seen just a few months earlier. he looked younger. yes, that sounded right, but Harry had never had a dream before that occurred in the past and caused his scar to hurt. Harry, troubled by his dream, got up and looked outside his window. It was still dark out but the stars were beginning to fade and the sun would be rising soon. Harry made his way over to his trunk and got out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write to Sirius. He had to downplay the dream because the last time he told him he almost came bursting down the doors of Hogwarts. Harry came up with this:  
  
Dear Sirius, Hullo! I really liked the last bird you sent your letter with, it sang very lovely; but, Uncle Vernon wasn't to keen on it singing in the middle of the night. Dudley's off his diet, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said that they love Dudley just the way he is--- a young whale. Well, everything here is fairly well, though I had another dream and my scar might a twinged a bit, Voldemort was in it but it seemed like it happened ages ago what I dreamt about. Hope you and Buckwheat are well. --Harry That sounded right, Sirius did want to know of any thing that was wrong with his scar, but there was no reason that he should have to get all worried over him. He went over to Hedwig's cage and she was still hooting softly in her cage. 'Hedwig, I need you to send this to Sirius.' Harry started to open up the cage. Hedwig turned her tail up at Harry. 'I guess I can always ask Ron to borrow Pig.' That had done it, Hedwig stuck out her leg and gave an irritated hoot and flew out the window. Harry thought of Ron and how forced and odd his last letters were, actually, Ron's been acting very weird since the end of the Tri Wizard tournament. Harry thought Ron didn't know how to act around him after what happened with Voldemort and the death of Cedric, even Hermione was more distant in her letters. For Harry's birthday they went slightly overboard in Harry's opinion, Ron sent him a large birthday cake, mince pies and a sweater with the tri wizard cup on it. Hermione sent him the usual sugar free candies and a cake, and also a large old book titled 'Legends and Myths of Hogwarts' , that would be Hermione for you, Harry thought to himself. Harry was getting a little annoyed by the way everyone was walking over egg shells while they talked to him. ' When will they get it through their thick heads that I'm fine!' Harry muttered and walked back to his bed, but was he really? Harry sighed and went back to bed. ************************************************************************ Yes, I know, its short, but I 've been really busy with school and hopefully another chapter will be up this weekend or sooner. Any ideas on what should happen are welcome along with criticism , it is through your reviews that I become better!!. Thanks you!!!! *waves and begins to cry into a crowd of **criket,criket** , nobody* 


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Visitor

A/N: Sorry this took so long to post, but school has been busy and with softball season only a few weeks away, things have been hectic. So here I go...  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Aunt Marge Returns  
  
Harry awoke with the sun shining on his face through his window. He  
  
sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and reached for his glasses and put  
  
them on. He yawned and stretched and managed to pull himself out of bed.  
  
He was really tired Harry thought to himself, then memories of the following  
  
night flooded into his head and he remembered what had happened. Not  
  
feeling too bothered by the thoughts, after all Sirius would know what to do,  
  
and it wasn't like Voldemort was saying he was going to kill him again.  
  
Harry walked out of his room and made his way down the stairs.  
  
' Marge will be visiting us for the day- called earlier this mouring,  
  
wanted it to be a surprise, should be here in about an hour.' Harry could hear  
  
Uncle Vernon says as he began to walk into the kitchen. Then he stopped  
  
dead in his tracks. Aunt Marge was coming to visit again!?  
  
'She's coming to visit again?!' Harry yelled just outside the kitchen. Harry  
  
remembered all too well the last time that Aunt Marge had come to visit. He  
  
almost blew her up and he would have been expelled from Hogwarts if there  
  
weren't the given circumstances.  
  
' Damn right she is and you better not go and blow her up again, so to stop  
  
that you're going to stay in your room for the time that she's here.' Uncle  
  
Vernon spat back at Harry.  
  
Harry disgusted and at a loss for words went right back up stairs, and  
  
Bounced angrily on his bed as he sat down.  
  
' I HATE that woman!' Harry screamed to the wall. Harry's thoughts  
  
wandered and he wondered when Ron was going to invite him to go to the  
  
Burrow, he had mentioned it at the end of the term right before the summer  
  
and with school slowly approaching Harry was beginning to think they  
  
weren't going to invite him at all.  
  
Harry sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling, he sighed, rolled over  
  
and grabbed the book that Hermoine had sent him. Legends and Myths of  
  
Hogwarts what in her right mind compelled Hermione to give him this  
  
book? He started to flip the pages and there was a chapter on the Camber of  
  
Secrets.. Another on the Forbidden Forest..., but there was one that  
  
caught Harry's eye, The Heirs of Hogwarts, it was titled. Harry started to  
  
read but was interrupted by.  
  
' Where's my Dudy-kins?' Aunt Marge had arrived. Harry groaned and  
  
looked out the window for any sign of Hedwig. Nope, nothing,  
  
' What the..' Harry mumbled mindlessly as he saw something (although it  
  
seemed like nothing) rustle leaves on a large tree, even though there was no  
  
breeze out at all.  
  
'Too hot, I must be losing it.' Harry shook his head and made his way over  
  
to his desk to work on his summer assignments. Not long after he had gotten  
  
parchment and a quill out of his trunk, he heard knocking on his window.  
  
It must be Hedwig, Harry thought to himself as he put down his quill and  
  
went over to the window to let her in. Instead of finding Hedwig, there was a  
  
girl staring back at him. He gasped and stumbled backwards. The girl;  
  
however, continued to stare at Harry and would gently sway up and down,  
  
he dark hair slowly rearranging itself with every movement.  
  
' You must be Harry Potter,' she said as her eyes moved up to his forehead  
  
and gazed at his scar, ' are you going to open the window and let me in, or  
  
just stand there and stare?' Harry was shocked, a girl shows up at his house  
  
with no warning at all and now she's ordering him what to do and being very  
  
rude.  
  
' Er. sure.' Harry said still in shock as he went over to the window to open  
  
the top half enough so she could slide in.  
  
She eased her way through the window, on her flying carpet, hopped  
  
off and gently folded it up. She then turned back to Harry and adjusted her  
  
black robes. She had long, flowing black hair, and dark emerald green eyes.  
  
Harry stared at her and realized that she looked oddly familiar..  
  
' I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Victoria, Victoria Riddle.' *************************************************************  
  
A/N: A bit longer. yes . but still so very short. I am gonna try and get the next chapter up sometime during the week. but I have 3 tests!!!! My grades shall suffer. Well, did you like, hate, or were you lost? REVIEW!!!! (please) and any ideas are most welcome! 


	4. Chapter 4: Victoria Riddle

Ok, I finally have a chance to get this chapter up! Whew! My other story was taking up most of my time (HP LOTR SURVIVOR). Well here goes nothing. (literally) ************************************************************  
Chapter 4: Victoria Riddle  
  
Harry gaped at the girl that was standing in front of him. Did she just say 'Riddle'? He was quite sure she just did. Riddle was a common last name, right?, Harry thought to himself, Voldemort really can't have a daughter. or could he?  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence that followed. It must have been a  
  
whole minute before anything was said, but to Harry it seemed like a lifetime.  
  
" Are you just gonna stand there with your mouth hanging on the ground?" She said (very rudely in Harry's opinion), " I told Dumbuldore to send a letter telling you I was coming." She walked over to his bed and plopped on to hit springing slightly as she did.  
  
" But does he listen? Of course not! Went babbling that he had his reasons,  
  
said that you wouldn't blow me up when I came, good thing you don't have your wand on you or I'm sure you woulda tried once your senses came back." She rambled on while her legs slowly swaying.  
  
Harry started to gain his bearing after a few more moments and reality was starting to sink in. He needed protection and looked to his desk where his wand was laying. Apparently Victoria was thinking the same thing and saw him glance over at his desk, while Harry tried to sneak to it, but she was to fast for him.  
  
" Oh no you don't," she said as she pulled out her wand, "Accio!" Harry watched and made vain efforts at trying to catch his wand, but instead it zoomed right into Victoria's outstretched hand. She gave a triumphant look and smirked at him.  
  
Harry was reaching his breaking point with this girl. She was making a mockery of him. It was his turn to do the talking.  
  
" So who exactly are you?" Harry said thoroughly irritated.  
  
" Now wouldn't you like to know. I already told you my name, what more do want?" She said with the same smirk on her face. Harry silently wished he could slap it off her face.  
  
" For starters, why are you here and,'' Harry paused for a moment thinking the best way to put it, " are you Voldemort's daughter."  
  
" One question at a time, the first one I'll answer now. I've come to take you to the Weasly's home, the other question can wait till later," She regained her serious composer, " it is not safe for me to speak of it here."  
  
She got up off of Harry's bed and made her way over to him.  
  
" Get you things and we'll go, the sooner the better." She said and she un wrapped her carpet and it started to levitate. Harry was torn between trusting her and staying where he was. He would be going to the Burrow, or at least that what she said. She paused and looked at him.  
  
" Come on we need to move it," she said and then added, " Don't worry if I wanted to kill you, I would have already done it." She said loosely.  
  
Harry could feel heat coming from his cheeks, that was exactly what he was thinking. He picked up Hedwig's empty cage and then with the help of Victoria, he got his trunk up on it too, but as the trunck sank into the carpet Hedwig's cage fell on the floor with a loud clatter.  
  
" Damit, why the hell did you do that for?" Victoria snapped at him.  
  
"Me?! You did it!" Harry shot back.. Then Harry heard what he was dreading.  
  
" Sorry Marge, never can leave that boy alone. I'll go straighten him out."  
  
Harry could hear him thundering up the stairs. Harry scrambled to get the cage back on the carpet.  
  
" Let's go!" Harry yelled.  
  
Just then the door swung open and Uncle Vernon had a look of shock on his face.  
  
" Where do you think your going!?!" He yelled, "Get back here boy!!" and made his may to stop Harry.  
  
"Go!!" Harry yelled again, and then they flew out the window. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ahhhh! I felt really good about that chapter! I dunno bout you though. I'd like to hear what you think. Suggestions are always welcome!!!! 


End file.
